Fantasy: See you at Hotel Sakura
by honeyMellon
Summary: It was another one of those days. "1pm. See you at Hotel Sakura." the text had said. Short and to the point, as usual. Oneshot. Side story in the Fantasy universe.


**I'm very, very sorry for the delay in updating Life After the Fantasy! I'm still deciding how to wrap it up without being too abrupt. BUT, in the meantime, I thought I'd treat you guys to a small side story from the same universe. Timeline wise, this is just one of their many "dates" before their relationship evolved.**

* * *

It was another one of those days.

"1pm. See you at Hotel Sakura." the text had said. Short and to the point, as usual.

The disastrous encounter with his colleague, Inoue, at the very same hotel not too long ago, flashed in Ichigo's mind.

What a clusterfuck.

With an angry huff, Ichigo threw back the covers and stomped to the adjoining bathroom to prepare for the day.

His mood didn't improve in school. His students seemed even brattier than usual, especially that pint sized, pink-haired demon child who wouldn't stop shrieking at the top of her lungs. Glaring at her, Ichigo couldn't help but think of her godfather, which only made things even worse.

The rest of the day dragged on as usual, slow as molasses. Ichigo only became more and more restless as time passed. A certain blue-haired man dominated his thoughts against his will, leaving his stomach rolling in dread and - fuck it all - anticipation.

By the time the last bell finally rang, Ichigo's nerves were strung so tightly that he couldn't stop chewing on his lower lip. He left the staff room hurriedly, before his overly friendly coworkers could guilt trip him into having lunch with them.

He walked there, his heart doing flip flops in his chest the entire way. And then, finally, the pink monstrosity loomed tall in front of him: Hotel Sakura, the biggest hotel in the city.

Ichigo let out a resigned sigh and squared his shoulders. Time to get this over with.

He pointedly ignored the tiny voice in his head that reminded him that maybe, _just maybe_ , he might be looking forward to this a little too much.

It wasn't difficult to find the other man. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was just the blue hair, but Jaegerjaques always seemed to stand out from the crowd whenever he saw him. It was as though there was a glow around him, making everyone else dull and uninteresting next to him.

Or maybe it was that perfectly sculpted physique, or those clear, bottomless blue eyes...

Ichigo shook his head to stop his thoughts from going down that road.

"Right on time as usual." Jaegerjaques smirked when Ichigo came to a stop in front of him. "Why, Kurosaki, I might just think you actually like our little...arrangement."

Ichigo blushed, more in anger than embarrassment. "Shut the fuck up and move already," he snapped.

"Woah, hold your horses, let's not be too eager now," Jaegerjaques said with a chuckle, climbing to his feet.

Seething but unwilling to cause a scene, Ichigo followed after the man. They found their room quickly, and as soon as they were inside Ichigo found himself slammed against the door, hard enough to rattle its hinges. Before he could struggle, Jaegerjaques kissed him possessively, the man's hands coming up to tangle themselves in Ichigo's hair. It bordered on painful, the way they twisted and pulled, but with every tug Ichigo felt himself crumble, bit by bit, until his legs went weak.

He didn't remember how they got to the bed. Everything was happening so fast that his head spun. The next thing he knew, his jeans and boxers were around his ankles and Jaegerjaques was climbing on top of him. The man didn't bother removing the rest of Ichigo's clothes, which, ironically, felt even dirtier. Something about being fucked in the very same clothes he wore to work just felt...wrong.

Jaegerjaques took a moment to undress, then he was back, his usual grin in place, his eyes gleaming deviously. He yanked Ichigo's legs up and apart, as much as Ichigo's trapped feet would allow, and somehow managed to maneuver himself between Ichigo's spread legs.

Ichigo tried his hardest not to look - he even turned his face away, clenching his eyes closed and pressing his cheek into the sheets. He told himself that the prickling behind his eyelids were not tears, that he was stronger than this and he wasn't afraid.

But deep down he knew this wasn't about bravery, not against Jaegerjaques anyway. This fear...it was for himself.

He was falling, sinking deeper and deeper into this madness with Jaegerjaques, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing he _wanted_ to do.

And then there was suddenly pain, hot and searing pain, and Ichigo screamed.

By the time the world came back into focus, Jaegerjaques had turned him face down, his strong arms lifting Ichigo's hips to meet his thrusts. The pain was still terrible, the burn nearly unbearable every time Jaegerjaques slammed home, but Ichigo could feel it building already - the unmistakable tingle of pleasure low in his belly. He felt himself growing hard, and he moaned, the sound muffled as he pressed his face into the sheets.

Behind him, Jaegerjaques laughed.

It didn't take long for Ichigo to climax after that, and by then he had screamed himself hoarse, and he no longer cared that tears were clinging to his lashes. He let out a choked cry as he came, his release wrenched out of him in a rush, then he fell limp, shuddering as the last tremors of pleasure left him.

Ichigo lost track of time as Jaegerjaques continued to fuck him, going on for seemingly hours, occasionally pausing briefly to switch up their positions. It didn't matter that Ichigo was becoming sore, the man just took what he wanted, hard and fast and unforgiving.

Eventually - Ichigo wasn't sure how long later - despite his exhaustion, he managed to come again, moaning weakly as he spilled himself between their bodies. This time, finally, Jaegerjaques followed, slamming hard into Ichigo one last time before releasing deep inside of him.

As usual, Jaegerjaques was the first to dress, his shark-like grin sliding back in place as he zipped up his pants. Ichigo was too tired to even attempt to scowl at the man, all too aware that he was still lying there with his legs spread, Jaegerjaques' seed slowly pooling beneath him.

"Till next time, Kurosaki- _sensei_." Jaegerjaques smirked cruelly, the emphasis on Ichigo's job title not lost on the young teacher.

And then Jaegerjaques was gone, his laughter ringing in Ichigo's ears long after he had left the room.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
